Divergent High dauntlesssix
by all.4.logic
Summary: tris prior goes by six. she moved from new York. got a new look. and is starting a new school with a new life. "sorry I suck at summaries." rated T cuz it's divergent
1. Chapter 1

today is the last day of summer vacation. we spent the entire summer packing up our entire lives and moving on some spontaneous idea my

parents had to go on an adventure. we used to live in New-York, now we live in Chicago. Right I guess I should say my name. I'm Six. or at least

that's what all my friends used to call me, so that's what I go by. my real name is Tris, Beatrice Prior. my parents are never home, my dads a

lawyer and he still works in NYC, my moms some famous actress/model that travels a lot. we have a big house, it has 6 bedrooms all with

connecting bathrooms, a fully developed basement, (I got emancipated last

year so technically I could live on my own but the basement is mine.) an indoor swimming pool, a theatre, and of course a wine and liquor seller.

the backyard has a beach volleyball court and a hot tub. it's nice, I guess, but we never use most of the house. I'm starting school tomorrow at

some high school called Divergent High. for some reason they have split the students into five factions, Erudite, Abnegation, Candor, Amity, and

Dauntless. you get placed in a faction based on a test you take when you register, they call it the aptitude test. I was put into dauntless. my parents

went here when they were my age and they were both in Abnegation. My brother Caleb, who's one year older than me, got placed in Erudite. Caleb

is a nerd so it wasn't very surprising. you see, each "faction" values something different. Erudite values knowledge, Amity values kindness,

Abnegation values selflessness (I still can't figure out how my parents got put there) Candor values honesty, and Dauntless values bravery. I'm

starting my junior year, Caleb is starting his senior year. Caleb isn't the best big brother ever but I guess I could have a worse one. when he gets

upset sometimes i'm in the way, it's not his fault it's mine, I shouldn't be there when he's upset. I already have my first job here. I'm working at a

restaurant called the pit. you have to meet certain expectations to work there, I had to change my appearance a little but that's ok. I like the new

me. im about 5 foot 7, blonde, and have grey blue eyes, I like my body but I don't think im that pretty. they didn't make me change a lot but what

they did I probably would have changed anyways, I got a boob job, black streaks, I have about 4 piercings in each ear, one in my eyebrow, tongue,

and nose. I have to wear black knee high boots, black skinny jeans, a black crop top and I wear my hair in a high pony tail or in a messy bun. today

I get off work around 5 and then i'm going to work at tori's tattoo parlor, tori is a family friend, and I guess she thinks im a good enough artist to

work there. there's a couple customers who think im amazing, but other than that I get a steady stream coming to me. I'll probably have tori give

me a new tattoo today before I head home.

_**page break**_

hey six" he yells. yeah bud?" I yell back. "you got some customers in your section" "got it bud. thx" I head over to the booth and stop when I see

about 9 people sitting in the booth. "_holy crap" _I think. "_ this is the most people at once I've ever had. oh well. better get it over with" _I continue

walking. i'm not to excited because i'm not much of a people person and most people don't really like me anyways. I get up to them and they stop

talking. "hi. i'm six and i'll be your server today, what can I get you to drink?" I say with a slight smile, pulling out my paper pad and pen.

everybody keeps staring at me. the guys and two of the girls with their mouths half open and the rest of the girls with hatred. " are you gonna sit

there catching flies or are you gonna tell me what you want to drink?" I say getting impatient. the girls can clearly tell and try to hide their laughs.

one of the girls smacks a guy upside the head and says " zeke! she's asking us a question!" " ow! shauna what was that for?" he practically yelled.

after he did all the other guys and the two girls broke out of their trance and I asked the question again. " what would you like to drink?" I said a

little more impatient but I still wore a smirk because of what just happened. " right. um. a round of beers and a round of water please." the guy who

got hit said. " sure thing." I say finishing righting it down and just as i'm about to turn to leave another girl gets my attention. "hey! six was it?" I

turn around my frustration seriously showing by now. "yup. that's my name. is there anything else?" I say more than a little annoyed. "oh. um I was

just wondering if you were going to divergent high. im chris by the way." she explained. "yeah I am. why?" I ask a little more curious. " well zeke

always throws a back to school party before school starts" chris said while pointing at the guy who got hit. " so I was just wondering if you wanted

to come?" im a little taken aback by this but I don't really want to and I can't because my shift at the parlor doesn't end until 11 pm. " thx but no

thx." I say a little more rude then intended. "your my last table for the night and then I start my shift at the tattoo parlor down the street. I don't

get off till 11. thx though." I say with a little smile. im about to turn to leave again when zeke calls my name again. " wait six! your a tattoo artist?"

he asked a little shocked. "yeaah." I say pulling out the end of the word. I'm a little shocked that he's so surprised. in New-York it was completely

normal. "why is that so suprising?" I ask. he just shrugs his shoulders so I say "right so beers and waters coming right up." I leave and get to the

kitchen. " what was that all about?" bud asks. I explain what happened and he just laughs. " well it's not that suprising for the guys to be like that. I

mean your a beautiful young lady." he says. I smile and blush. " thanks bud. but you know its not true." I say. " anyways. I need nine beers and

nine waters" "sure just give me a sec." he comes back a couple minutes later with two trays. one with water and one with the beers. "thanks bud" I

call as I walk back to the table. I put the trays on the table behind me and pass out the water. I grab one of the beers and pull out my bottle opener

but right before I can open it zeke stops me. " it's ok I can do it he says." I raise my eyebrows and hand it to him. he struggles for a minute before

he opens it. he hands it to chris and puts his hand out for another bottle. " it don't think that's such a great idea" I say taking the bottle opener from

him. "it looks like you had some trouble with the last one" I grab another bottle and open it in one swift motion. all the guys and girls are trying to

hold in their laughter. I just smirk as I hand It to him. he takes a sip and looks a little annoyed. I open the rest and pass them out. " do ya'll know

what you'd like to eat?" I ask. they all state their orders and I go back to tell bud. it's about half an hour before their ready. when I take them back

I pass them out and ask what time it is. a guy with gorgeous blue eyes answers me. "its 4:55" he says. my eyes go wide. "sh**!" I almost yell.

"enjoy your meal" I yell as I run back to the kitchen ripping of my apron in the process. " sorry bud. my shift at tori's starts in five minutes" " no

problem" he yells as he tosses me my black motorcycle helmet. I throw on my leather jacket and run back to their table. "i'm sorry guys but i'm late

for my shift at the parlor. bud will take care of you for the rest of your evening." I explain pointing at bud. he waves and then goes back to work

preparing meals. im about to leave when the guy with the blue eyes gets my attention. "hey. what bike is yours?" he asks. "the black fireblade" I

say with a smile as all their jaws drop. I wave and run out the door. I put on my helmet and pull a wheely as I leave. I get to the parlor and it's

5:15. I run inside and put my helmet and coat in the back. "sorry i'm late tori I got held up at the pit" I apologize as I put my hair up. " it's okay

darling. you have a customer though." she explains. "thanks tori" I say as I walk to my chair where a girl who looks to be about 14 is sitting. "hi.

are your parents ok with this?" I ask her. "yes." she says. "ok. so what's your name?" I ask with a smile. "lily. my name is lilly" she answers. " that's

a nice name" I say as I start pulling out the tattoo gun and the colors. "thank you" lilly exclaims. "so what would you like today?" I inquire. " I would

like a sentence that says 'fear god alone' on my fore arm please." she states. I smile. "why are you smiling?" lily asks. "i have one just like it." I say.

she smiles back. "really? can I see it?" I laugh a little. "sure" I say. I realize i'm still in my work out fit but I don't care. I lift the back of my crop top

so she can see my shoulder blade wear the words ' fear god alone' are tattooed in calligraphy. I turn back around. she's still smiling. "can I have

one just like yours?" she asks. "yeah. sure. you still want it on your arm?" "umm. where would it hurt less?" she asks. "probably your shoulder." she

takes her shirt off and sits backwards on the chair. "my left shoulder blade please." she says. "sure thing. so first im going to create a temporary

tattoo and place it on. k? and I will tell you when i'm going to start tattooing. ok?" "sounds good." she sounds excited as she says this. I place the

temporary tattoo and tell her i'm going to start. she doesn't even flinch. after im finished I put some cream on it and bandage it. I tell her how

to care for it and she gives me a hug. at first i'm startled but then I hug her back. careful of her tattoo. she pays then leaves and I clean up my

station and sterilize the needle. I walk over to the counter to talk to tori when the bell on the door dings. I turn and see all the people from the last

booth I served come in. " I thought you guys had a party to go to?" I ask with a slight smirk. "yeah we did. but we wanted to stop here first. hey.

how old was that girl who just left?" inquires the guy with the blue eyes. "i don't know. 14? why?" I ask. "don't their parents have to sign

something?" chris asks. " no. we just ask if it's ok. and if they say yes then we do it." I respond. "oh. I guess we should introduce everyone." a guy

that looks almost exactly like zeke says. "oh. right. so i'm zeke." he states. "that kid is my younger brother Uriah" he points to the guy who looks

like him. "that's marlene, Uriah's girlfriend, shauna, my girlfriend, Christina, will Christina's boyfriend, this is lynn and her girlfriend jess, and that's

4." he explains pointing to each one as he says their name. the guy with the gorgeous eyes is 4. " so you guys want tattoo's or something? I get off

in two hours so decide now." I say. lynn, jess, chris, zeke, Uriah, shauna and four all reply some form of sure. I smile. "ok." I smile. "hey! tori! jack!

get your asses over here and help with this would you?" I practically yell. tori and jack had gone outside for a smoke. they come back in and tori

comes over and says. "careful how you talk to me. I can still fire you." she says with a smirk. I just laugh and say " yeah right. like you would. you

need me more than I need you." I say back smirking. everybody just stands there with shock on their faces. tori chuckles and then tries to punch

me in the face. I duck and sweep her legs. we both burst out laughing and I help her up and we fist bump and bro hug. everybody looks confused.

tori isn't that much older than me. she's only about 20. still laughing we turn to them. she puts her arm around me. "she's a family friend. like my

sister. what can I do.?" she laughs and walks off. everybody else starts to laugh with me and we get them squared away with new tattoos. four is

the last one to get one. "hey. do you have like a private room where you could do mine?" he asks quietly so only I can hear. "yeah. sure." I say a

little confused. I walk to the back and he follows I pull the curtain closed and I ask him what he wants. "something to cover my whole back." he

states. he shows no emotion on his face but I can see the pain in his eyes. "sure I say." I sketch something really quick. "wow. this is amazing." he

says eyes wide. " so you good with this?" I ask with a smile. "yeah!" he says enthusiastically as he takes of his shirt and sits backwards on the

chair. his back is covered with scars. I don't say anything to him I just explain the process and start the tattoo. once it's finished he looks in the

mirror. he smiles. it's a black abstract design that curls barely up his neck with the schools faction symbols down the middle. "thank you" he says.

we walk out and he shows everybody. they all respond with sounds of oohs and ahhs. "so you gonna come to to party now?" zeke asks. "no. sorry.

im getting tori to fix me up with some new tattoos." I explain. "how long do you think it will take?" asks chris. " um. probably 45 minutes at the

most." I explain. "we can wait." says uri. every one nods in agreement. I smile, "ok" I get tori and she gets started. I get ravens on my collar bone,

a phrase that says 'that's the thing about pain. it demands to be felt.' and a black rose vine that crawls up my rib cage. once im done tori wraps me

and I grab my helmet and jacket and follow them to zekes. we get there and you can hear the music from down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

recap: _we get there and you can hear the music from down the street._

SIX- POV

they all pull up and I park my bike and get off. chris comes up to me and grabs my arm and pulls me into the house. I grab a beer and sit on a bar

stool in the kitchen. zeke and Uriah's house is a little smaller than mine, it's still very nice. everybody is in the living room dancing when zeke jumps

up onto the couch with a microphone. he turns off the music and I can hear groans of protest. zeke starts yelling. " Uriah, mar, shauna, lynn, chris,

will, jess, four, six. if I didn't call your name then GET OUT!" everybody starts to file out of the house when the last person is gone uri slams the

door and yells " candor or dauntless. basement. now." by now I had finished my beer so I grabbed another. we all file into the basement and I sit

inbetween four and mar on the couch. everyone else takes their spots around the room. "so. rules of the game. you don't answer a truth or don't do

the dare you have to take off an article of clothing. SHOES AND SOCKS DON'T COUNT!" explains uri. "i'm going first, chris, C or D.?" "uh. dare." uri

gets this psychotic grin on his face and chris suddenly looks afraid. "I dare you to run out in the street and yell 'nobody shake it like I can shake it'

and then start twerking." chris frowns and reluctantly gets up. "who's gonna witness it?" she asks still frowning. me and will stand up and follow her

outside. she does the dare and will videotapes it on his phone. she stops when some guys in a jeep pull up and start whistling at her. will just loses

it. me and chris have to hold him back. "oh look. is her little boyfriend jealous of all the attention.?" one guy taunts will. will calms down and we let

go of him. we turn around to go inside when another guy calls after us. "she had it coming though." I hear another guy say. apparently will did to

because I can see his hands become fists. I lean in and whisper. "run down stairs and get all the guys as fast as you can. hide behind the house.

when I say pervert all of you walk out as calm as you can" will and christing nod and run inside. "oh so are you gonna stay and play with us?"

another guy calls. "oh. I don't know. maybe. depends on what the game is." I respond with a smirk. the guys smirk in response. I walk over very

slowly. "so what are you guys doing in there?" someone else asks. "hmm. I don't know if I should tell you. it's kind of classified." I reply with an ' im

sorry smile'. they all raise their eyebrows. theres three of them. "so what are your names." i ask calmly pretending not to be disgusted by them. the

one who whistled at Christina elaborates. "i'm peter, this is drew, and Al." he point to each of them. I glance back at the house and the guys still

aren't there. I take a step back when peter takes a step forward. he seems to notice. " I thought you were gonna play with us stiff?" he taunts. "why

did you say that she had it coming to her? when my friend was out here. why did you say that." I ask calmly. "she was acting like a whore. what did

you excpect." says drew. I clench my fists and take a step forward talking in a deadly calm voice. "what did you say?" "i said that she was acting

like a whore." he said again clearly not afraid at all. that was his first mistake. " yeah well at least she isn't a complete and utter pervert." I reply

with a smirk. that is until I realize that the guys still aren't here.i turn around to go back inside. when peter grabs my arm and spins me around and

punches me in the jaw. I fall to the ground but quickly get back up and jab him in the throat, he chokes and I punch him in the face, drew and al

grab me but I don't let my self scream. they're squeezing my arms to hard. i'm gonna have bruises tomorrow. peter punches me in the face again

and I kick backwards and end up kicking al in the groin his grip loosens and I elbow him in the face he stumbles back and falls to the ground. I spin

around and slam drew's head onto my knee. I hear a crunch. I broke his nose, this brings a smile to my face. he lets go and stumbles, I kick him in

the stomach and he all down. I turn back to peter and he hits me in the face again and I fall to the ground. he pins me on my back and punches me

repeatedly. I knee him in the groin and punch him in the face so hard he goes unconscious. by this point i'm not only hurt but just generally pissed

off. al runs at me and I grab his arm and flip him, he lands on his back knocking the wind out of him, I punch him in the face and it knocks him out.

drew sneeks up behind me and I turn around not prepared. he lifts me up by the throat and as i'm gasping for air he smirks. " guess your not so

tough anymore. huh. stiff.?" he taunts me. I hate it. I kick him in the chest and he drops me and I punch him he pick me up by my neck again. I

bring my leg up as far as I can and I kick him in the jaw knocking him out. as he drops me i'm on my hands and knees gasping and coughing. I

calm down and can finally breath again. I get up and go back down stairs, will and chris are still trying to get them to come up. they don't believe

them. tears form in my eyes. I walk into the room and grab my helmet and jacket. I'm sure my face is bruised and cut and I have bruises on my

arms. "oh god! six! are you ok.?" chris runs to me and tries to hug me. everyone else just stands up with looks of horror on their faces. the tears

start falling down my face, not from pain, but from the fact that they didn't even come to see if I was out there. I push her away. "six what

happened?" chris seems genuinely concerned. I respond in one sentence. " you took too long." I frown and go upstairs. every one follows me. when

they get outside they see peter drew and al slowly getting up. they are all in worse condition then me. "six did they do that to you?" will asks. I

stare at my attackers. all I do is nod. chris puts a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off. "did you do this to them?" he asks again. I nod again. a

walk to my bike and put my helmet on and get on my bike. I rev and start to go away. in my rear view mirror I can see everyone running after me.

I blink tears from my eyes and keep driving.


	3. Chapter 3

recap:_ I rev and start to go away. in my rear view mirror I can see everyone running after me._

_I blink tears from my eyes and keep driving._

I pull into the driveway and run inside. its. 1 in the morning. i pass the living room and start up the stairs when caleb calls me. "Beatrice. where

were you." he asks quietly. quiet is bad. i manage to choke out " i was at a party. i'm sorry i didn't call you. it just slipped my mind." he stands up,

his hands in fists. " that's no excuse Beatrice. you had me worried sick." he's still quiet. he takes a step towards me and i step back tripping and

falling onto the stairs. "i-i-i'm sorry. caleb." "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT BEATRICE!" he's yelling now. yelling is bad. very very bad. he steps towards

me but he doesn't stop. i can see the anger in his eyes, his jaw clenching and unclenching. i try to scramble up the stairs. but he grabs me by the

hair and yanks me backwards. i let out a scream. "shut up." he almost whispers as he drags me across the floor to the living room. i start to cry and

he slaps me. i try my best to stop. after he lets go i grab the sofa and pull myself up, i try to make it to the kitchen but he grabs me by the throat

and shoves me into the glass cabinet. i hear the glass break and i feel sharp pain in my head, arms and back. he drops me to the ground and i start

to crawl away. "why do you think it's okay for me to worry bea? why" he says as he pushes my over with his foot. "i don't." i croak "i'm sorry caleb.

i won't do it again. i'll call next time okay?" "oh bea. i know you say that but we both know you won't" as he punches me in the face. "YES! YES I

WILL CALEB. PLEASE STOP." I scream as he starts kicking me repeatedly. "this is your last chance Beatrice." that's the last thing he says as he

walks out the door. i can hear his car pull out and once i'm sure it's safe i crawl over to my jacket and pull out my phone. i call bud. "hey six what's

up? he asks. by now i'm in tears and i'm getting dizzy. "bud. bud i need your help. it happened again." that's all i can croak out. i had already told

him about my brother and he had promised not to tell. "oh my gosh. ok. it's gonna be okay six. i'll be right there." i hang up and i'm not sure how

long it was until he got there. 5 minutes, half an hour. i'm not really sure. bud comes rushing in and i'm pretty sure i'm covered in blood. i hear him

call an ambulance. the next thing i remember is being the the hospital. i wake up and it's five in the morning. i press the nurses button and they

come in with the doctor. my voice isn't hoarse anymore. "i have to go to school today." that's all i say. "ok. well you have no broken bones but you

are going to be pretty sore for a while. your back with have some scarring from the glass but your head is fine." i smile at this. "so i can go home

now?" i ask excitedly. "yes Beatrice you can go home." the doctor replies. i frown at him. "it's six." i say angrily. " can you get ahold of tori wu

please?" i ask. "sure" he replies kindly. about ten minutes later i am on the phone with her.

**bold is tori.** regular is six

**hey sweetheart you ok?**

yeah can you just bring me some clothes and my school stuff?

**yeah sure. what do you want?**

black crop top and black Mini shorts please.

**you sure?**

yeah. and my helmet, jacket and combat boots please.

**sure thing. be there soon. luv ya.**

luv ya too. bye.

after about an hour tori is in my hospital room helping me get dressed. after im dressed she does my makeup and hair. simple winged black

eyeliner and black mascara with smoky eye shadow, and a messy bun we don't even try to cover up the bruises, we know it would just be a waste

of time. i put on my jacket and shoes and pull my phone out. it's 6:30. i carry my helmet and tori and i walk down to the cafeteria and get coffee.

we talk about what happened last nigh. she doesn't ask questions. by the time were done it's 7:30. school starts in 15 minutes. i grab my helmet

and bag and tori drives me to my house. i put my helmet on and hop on my bike and drive to school. i get there at 7:40. i walk into the office and

the secretary stares at me for a minute before saying "name and faction" "Beatrice prior, dauntless." i respond with as little emotion as possible. she

hands me my file and i look at my schedule.

**1. biology- ******

**2. gym- ****_mr. johnson_**

**3. history- ****_mrs. fong_**

**_lunch_**

**4. ap literature- ****_mr. turner_**

**5. calculus- ****_mr. fuller_**

**6. chemistry- ****_mrs. reyes_**

great. gym second period. i look at my locker number. 347. i start walking looking down at the school map that was included in my file. not looking

where i was going i bumped into someone. i look up. it was zeke. just great. i try to go around him but he gently grabs my arm. "six. are you ok?

you look worse then you did when you left what else happened last night?" he asks quietly. i blink tears from my eyes and he can tell. i give him a

hug and he hugs me back. "i don't want to talk about it." i whisper before letting go. i quickly continue walking. i find my locker and put my stuff

into it before heading to bio. the first 3 periods passed agonizingly slowly. luckily i didn't have any classes with anyone from the party. i go into the

cafeteria and buy a coffee and go and sit by myself somewhere off in the corner. i sip my coffee and look around. i see the gang sitting at another

table not to far from me. Christina's eyes find mine and she smiles waving at me to come over. i grab my coffee and my bag and leave the

cafeteria. i walk outside even though it's pouring rain and sit against the school. _"how did my life get so messed up. my parents hate me and my _

_brother beats me. life can't get much worse." _just as i think that, peter drew and al come up to me. "well well well. if it isn't the little stiff. i didn't

think you would have the nerve to come to school after what happened last night" peter mocks me. all i do is smile. " i didn't think you would either"

i say as i stand up and walk away. drew grabs my arm. but all he can do is say "better watch your mouth stiff." before i yank my arm away and run

back inside. i change into my gym strip and the office dries my clothes. after they are i put them back on. i put my hair back up after ringing it out.

and then i walk back to my calculus class. "ah. . how nice of you to join us be.." he's cut off by me saying "six. my name is six." "ok. well

six would you please take your seat next to Christina?" he asks. "nope." i say matter of factly. i see zeke sitting beside some kid so i walk over and

yank the chair from under him. " hey kid. whats your name?" i ask rudely. "jake." he replies clearly more than a little annoyed. i help him up and

then say. "your sitting over there." i point to Christina. he starts to talk but i raise my eyebrows and he picks up his stuff and sits by Christina and i

sit down next to zeke. he has a smirk on his face and puts his arm around me and whispers. "that was hot." before kissing my ear. i turn to him and

whisper back. "aren't you with shauna?" "she broke up with me this morning for some other guy." he whispers back. i can tell she really hurt him. in

response all i do is turn my attention back to the teacher and put my head oh his shoulder. hopefully the rest of the day won't be as bad as the

morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up by being shaken awake. I open my eyes and zeke is smiling at me. "hey" he says. "class just ended" I bolt up and freak out. "why didn't

you wake me? I missed the whole class!" zeke just laughs. "it was first day so he just let us hang out." I sigh with relief. I grab my bag and before

heading to my last class I go to the cafeteria to get another coffee. just as i'm leaving I bump into peter. he pins me against the wall and kisses me

as he does he starts to grope my chest. I try to push him off of me but i'm to sore and he's too strong. he starts to kiss down my neck and as he

does his hand moves down and around to my butt and he starts groping it. I start yelling for help. he slaps me and tells me to shut up before going

back to what he was doing. I don't do anything for a minute before he starts moving his hand around to my inner thigh he slowly moves it upwards.

and then I lose it. I scream as loud as I can. I scream until peter punches me in the face. I start crying and he kisses me again. his hand still

moving upwards. I feel his hand graze my 'area' and scream again. this time even louder. louder than I thought I could. I stop when my throat

hurts too much and burst into tears. just then I see Uriah, zeke, and four come bursting through the doors on the other side of the cafeteria and I

scream for help even though the pain in my throat is agonizing. they all run over to me and zeke and Uriah pull peter off of me and start beating

him up as I fall into fours arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. he wraps his arm around me. and whispers "shhh. shhh.

six your ok now." I slowly let go and wipe my face with my hands. I think i'm shaking. zeke and Uriah had stopped once peter was out cold. all three

of them have looks of fury and hatred in their eyes. zeke comes over and hugs me, I hug him back. " are you ok?" he asks. all I doo is nod. my

throat hurts too much to talk. zeke lets go and uri hugs me. there is still about 30 minutes left of class. I can't help but cry when I think that I was

standing there like that with that creep for half and hour. as I burst into tears uris envelopes me in his arms. once I calm down they pull me into the

hallway and they all sit with me as I explain what happened. "thankyou for saving me." I croak. they all nod. I can tell that they are furious. "how

long were you there." four asks with his arm around me. I start crying again but this time it's silent tears. "half an hour." I say in almost in a

whisper. "oh god." I hear zeke gasp as he pulls me to his chest. uri and four join and they all just hug me for a while. there is only about 10 minutes

of class left so I sit in fours lap in the hallway with his arms around me while I hold zeke and uriahs hands. I fall asleep like that and when the bell

goes they wake me up and walk me to my locker, zeke on one side and uri on the other each with a hand on my back and four in the front. once I

get my stuff they walk with me like that to my bike. "I. I don't think I can go home." I say almost in tears again. in the midst of all this I also told

them about my brother. zeke nods. " you can stay at my place." he says kindly. I give him a small smile and excuse my self when I see caleb. they

watch me the whole time. I tap his shoulder. he turns around and is smiling until he sees it's me. "oh. what do you want?" he asks. "oh. um. um. I

was just gonna let you know that i'm going to stay at my friend Christina's house tonight. ok? I just didn't want you to worry." he smiles and then

says. "thanks bea." I turn around to leave but he grabs my arm way too hard and yanks me back. "who are the guys staring at you? I don't want

you sleeping around like a whore. even if you are one it doesn't mean you get to act like it." "their, their just friends caleb." his grip on my arm

tightens until I almost fall to the ground. I am almost on my knees but he pulls me back up by my arm his grip never faltering. "i don't believe you."

he says through gritted teeth. his grip tightens more to the point where the only reason i'm not on the ground is because he's holding me up.

"caleb." I say weekly. "i promise" I state as I stare him in the eyes. he lets go and storms off. as soon as he does I fall to the ground and burst into

tears. the guys come rushing over and my arm is already a deep purple. they lift me up and envelope me in a group hug. they walk me back over to

the school and we sit on a picnic bench outside. four is beside me rubbing my back and zeke and uri are across from me. I explain what happened

and burst into tears again and uri comes over and hugs me.

_**chris pov**_

me and mar are walking through the parking lot when I look over and see six with zeke uri and four. suddenly uri goes to sit beside six and hugs

her. apparently mar saw too because her hands make fists and she starts to walk over before I grab her and pull her back. "what Christina?!"

mar says rudely. "mar I think she's crying." I respond. we both look over and realize i'm right. we run over and sit with zeke across from six, four

and uri. "what happened?" I asked concerned. mar reaches across and takes six's hand. "that jerk peter" zeke replies for her. I can tell he's furious.

"if he attacked you then why didn't you just beat the crap out of him again?" mar asks. uri looks up sadly. "he didn't attack her like that mar." he

almost whispers. six is still crying into his shirt. "oh my god." I whisper as I put my hands up to my mouth. by now lynn, jess, will, and shauna and

some guy I've never seen before have shown up. "chris. what happened?" lynn asks genuinely worried which is strange for her. I whisper it to her

and will and they tell shauna and jess. they all have similar reactions like I did. "what happened?" asked the guy who was with shauna. "nothing

babe I think you should go though." shauna says as she kisses him. _" oh really now? she's with someone else now." _I look at zeke and I can tell she

hurt him. I turn and hug him and when I pull away he gives me a small smile. six has calmed down and she and uri stopped hugging and four

whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. she let go of mar's hand and she stood up. everybody follows suite. "thanks guys. i'm better

now." six says with a smile. she hugs everyone and goes to her bike. she puts her helmet on and sits there like she's waiting for someone. zeke and

Uriah say goodbye and and walk over and tell her something I can't make out. she nods and zeke and uri get in their jeep and six follows them out

of the school parking lot. "hey. where are they going?" mar asks. "she's staying at their place tonight. she doesn't want to go home and deal with

her brother." four says. we all nod and disperse. me and mar decide to go to the mall.

**_six pov_**

I follow zeke to their house and we go inside. he shows me to a guest room and then he gets me a beer and all three of us sit in the living room and

watch a movie. when it gets dark and were all ready to go to bed we say goodnight to eachother and I go to my room. I realize I don't have any

pajamas so I knock on zeke's door. he answers it in pajama pants and no shirt. he smiles. "hey. do you have a shirt I could sleep in?" I ask quietly.

"yeah. sure." he says as he goes to find me one. when he comes back I say thankyou and we hug and I go to get changed. after i'm changed I fall

asleep. I wake up in tears from my nightmares about what happened. I knock on zekes door and he opens it. he notices I was crying so he just

hugs me and we cuddle on his bed. I fall asleep with his arms around me and my head on his chest. I finally feel safe. that's a feeling I haven't felt

in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Zeke POV_**

I wake up with her still in my arms. she's beautiful. all the events that have happened the past few days made me realise something. I love her. but

I love her like she's my sister. I kiss her forehead and her eye's flutter open. "hey" I whisper. "hey" she says back through a yawn. I chuckle. "hey.

I needa tell you something."she says as she sits up. she looks worried. "zeke. I love you. but your like my big brother." I chuckle again and pull her

onto my lap so she's straddling me and I pull her in for a hug. I kiss her head and say "i feel the same way." she laughs. "good. hey! do you want to

know my _real_ name?" she asks breaking out of my hug suddenly excited. I smile. still straddling me she leans in and whisper yells. "its Beatrice." I

laugh. "well that's a beautiful name." I say as I clasp my hands around her back. she scrunches up her nose and shakes her head. I laugh. "no it's

not. I hate it." suddenly she gives a forced smile and I can see the pain in her eyes. "that's what caleb call's me." she whispers as she pulls me up

and hugs me. I stroke her silky blonde and black hair. "it's okay." I say after I hear her sniffle. "hey. you can move in here if you want. we have

more than enough room." she pulls away with a huge smile on her face. I laugh at her. "what?" she asks. "nothing. I just haven't seen you smile

like that before." I say with a smile. she sticks her tongue out and I think I see something but i'm not sure. "hey. stick your tongue out again." I say

grabbing her waist. "no." she says like a four year old. I pout and she giggles. I've never heard her do that either. I start tickling her. "STOP. STOP

PLZ STOP.!" she gasps between laughs. I stop and she breathes for a minute before sticking her tongue out again. I did see it. she has a tongue

piercing. "didn't it hurt?" I ask. "nope." she says. I chuckle and pull her up to me again. she kisses my forehead and then jumps off the bed and

runs out the door. I chase her to her room and she slams the door in my face. I chuckle and walk back to get dressed.

_**Six POV**_

I jump off the bed and run out the door. he chases me. i'm giggling. since when do I giggle? I run into my room and slam the door. I jump on the

bed and laugh. I finally have a good big brother. I grab my phone and text chris.

chris. come to zekes. bring clothes and such. need to get ready -s

oky. be there soon.- c

I get in the shower and it's 6:50 when I get out. as soon as I get Zeke's shirt back on I hear the door bell. Zeke, Uriah, and I all race to the door but

I get there first. I swing open the door and chris is standing there. I yell back at the guys. "suck it pansycakes!" they all burst out laughing and

Uriah throws me over his shoulder. "you said pansycake!" he yells as he spins in circles. "URIAH PUT ME DOWN!" I scream. he puts me down and

chris catches me as I stumble. I smack Uriah's arm and we run to my room.i close and lock the door. chris pushes me into the chair and she passes

me a black lace bra and matching underwear, all I do is raise my eyebrows and she nods. she hands me a long sleeve black crop top and high

waisted shorts. I put them on and put on my combat boots and leather jacket. Christina curls my hair so instead of falling to my wait it falls to my

shoulders in tight ringlets, she does my makeup with black eyeliner, black mascara, smokey eyeshadow, pink blush and red lipstick. I look in the

mirror and I look gorgeous. I gasp and squeal. I turn around to a smiling Christina, "i told all the girls to do their hair and outfits the same way. we

need to show that were together and that no one can mess with us." she says. I laugh and she puts on the same outfit and curls her hair the same

way, she puts on black eyeliner and mascara, pink blush, pink lipstick, and brown eyeshadow. she apparently bought leather jackets and combat

boots for all the girls too. she puts hers on and then she turns to me again. "guess. what? i'm riding with you to school!" she squeals. "chris you

don't have a helmet." I say confused. she pulls out a neon pink helmet and I chuckle. leave it to chris. we walk out of my room and the guys are in

the kitchen cooking breakfast, pancakes and bacon. we sit down at the bar stools and put our bags on the floor. zeke turns around and his eyes go

wide. "wow. you guys look hot." he says. Uriah turned around and nods in agreement. I get up to get me and Christina a couple beers and say.

"aww. thanks zekey. thanks uri." i sit back down and chris looks confused. "wait. zekey? are you guys like together?" she asks. Uriah nods in

agreement. i almost choke on my beer and me and Zeke both burst out laughing. Uriah passes me and chris a plate of food and he and zeke grab

some and st down with us. "no. god no. he's like my big brother. i love him. but not like that." i say between mouthfuls. zeke nods in agreement.

"right" uri says. "that's why you went into his room with his shirt on at lik 3 in the morning and didn't come out till like 20 minutes before chris

came over." he's smirking. zeke smack him in the head. "yes." i say as i get up to put my plate in the sink. after i do i lean against it and face

them. "uri. i don't like him like that. i had a nightmare and we just cuddled. he's like my big brother and your like my little brother that no one ever

really wanted but we love anyway." i finish by taking a sip of my beer. Zeke and Chris are trying not to laugh. "that's not nice." he says playing with

his food. "come on uri." i say as i go and sit on his lap. he wraps his arms around my waist expectantly. "i said i loved you didn't i?" i ask with a

pouty face. "yeah yeah. whatever. alls forgiven." he says. i smile. "yay." i say with a smile and i kiss him on the cheek. it leaves a big red lipstick

mark and i turn around putting a finger to my lips telling Chris and Zeke to be quiet. we all grab our stuff and head out. Zeke takes the jeep and

Uriah takes christinas car.i help her climb onto the bike and pull on her helmet. i pull on mine and she wraps her arms around my waist and i zip out

of the neighboor hood. all 4 of us pull into the school parking lot and i as i get of my bike and pull my helmet off i see zeke get out of the jeep so i

run up and jump on his back. i wrap my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck. "six. get off." he says. i can tell he's smiling.

"umm. no." i say. he chuckles. "please?" he asks. i lean in and whisper so my lips are brushing his ear. "come on Zekey Bear. don't you love me?" i

ask. i can hear his breath falter and suppress my giggle. "fine. and six. even though your like my sister your still pretty damn sexy. so can you stop

with the teasing?" he asks as he walks to the picnic table where all the gang is. " oh i suppose. for now." i say as i jump off and run to the table. i

sneak up behind four and hear him ask. "so why are you all matching?" he asks while sipping a coffee. Christina smiles. "well the best part isn't

quite here yet." she says with a giggle. when she stops talking i yell boo right behind four. he jumps up and starts chasing me. when he catches me

he throws me over his shoulder. i wiggle down so i'm facing him and wrap my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist. he stops

running for a second so i whisper. "your pretty cute. you know, for a _stiff_." i jump down and run back to the table and steal his old spot. he sits

down beside me and pulls me onto his lap so there's room for everyone. he wraps his arms around me and i rest my head on his shoulder. i look at

the time and say. "well we should get going." all the girls smile. i'm surprised lynn is excited for this. i get up and grab my bag. i stand in the front

and all the girls are behind me. four looks at me and says. "so that's why your all matching." "i don't know what your talking about." i say with a

smile and wink at him. i turn around and start walking. "bye boys." we all yell back at the same time. i feel chris slap my ass and i throw my arm

around her and all 6 of us walk into the school. before were out of ear shot of the guys i hear a 'dayum' i smile. all through the halls we hear similar

reactions. i stop when i see peter and all the sudden i'm filled with rage. i march up to him and the girls follow suite. "hot damn." he says as he tries

to pull me close to him. i push him away and turn around the guys are walking down the hallway with their hands in fists. i smirk and turn back to

peter. "your a psychotic pervert." i say in a deadly calm voice. he tries to punch me but i catch the fist and twist it. he cries out in pain and i punch

him so hard he falls to the ground. he laughs. this irritates me. "not bad for a stiff." he says. he's still on the ground but by now he's pulling himself

up. he says. "you really want to do this? your just gonna get hurt again." "again? i seem to recall that i won last time. and there were three of you."

i say as i pat his chest. he pulls me too him and starts to kiss me. i hear four growl. i can tell he's not gonna just stand there for much longer. i knee

peter in the groin and he lets go and i grab his arm and flip him. i smirk and put my foot to his throat. i slowly press down until hes gasping for air

so i take my foot off and crouch down, i grab his shirt and pull him up so his ear is right next to my mouth. "stay away from me and my friends. got

it." i whisper angrily. he nods and i let go. i stand up and we start to walk again. i hear him say something that makes my blood boil. "you deserved

what i did. you were dressing like a whore, and sleeping around." he's still on the ground and i stop and turn around. i walk back to him and kick

him in the face and he goes unconscious. i smile. so do all my friends. i start walking and four comes up and puts his arm around me. i smile again

and he walks me to my first class. if i always have friends like this then i could get used to Chicago.


	6. Chapter 6

**_six pov._**

I wake up to my alarm going off. I groan and throw my hand over and hit it. it doesn't shut off. I press the button a billion times and it still doesn't

work. this piece of crap doesn't even plug into the wall. I scream and chuck it at the wall and watch it shatter. I get up from bed and walk over to

my bathroom and have a shower. I asked tori if I could work all day. I let my guard down and allowed my self to be happy yesterday. I can't let it

happen again. i'm not going to school today. i'm sneaking out tonight to train with tori, I realised that with whats been happening with caleb and

peter I need to be more fit. after I get out I put on a black spaghetti strap crop top and black booti shorts and put on my leather jacket and boots

and do my hair and makeup. I grab my helmet and speed off to the parlor. I convinced tori to spend the afternoon giving me some new tattoos and

piercings. I get there and park my bike. I get inside and throw my helmet and jacket in the back and set up my station. i'm almost done when I

hear someone walk in. "hi. I have an appointment with six." I recognise that voice. I turn around and sure enough it's who I thought It was.

"brody?" I ask as I turn around. his eyes go wide. I changed almost everything about myself since I moved to Chicago. brody was my room mate. I

had a studio loft that we shared before I moved here. I run up and hug him. "god, six. it's so good to see you. you look amazing." he says against

my ear. I step back and he kisses me. hard. I push him away and look down. "i can't do this brody. you know that. I can't let anything in that could

result In something good. I can't do that to you." I almost whisper. my hand is still on his chest but i'm still looking down. I feel a tear fall down my

face. " I think you should go now." I say as I take my hand away from his chest. "come on six." he starts but I cut him off. I clench my hands into

fists. "now." I say more forcefully. I don't look up until he's gone. I turn and walk back and start sanitizing things at my station even though I

already did it. "six." tori starts to talk but I don't let her finish. I can't let her finish. "i'm fine." I say it a little sharper than intended. I hear her

whisper an 'okay' before going in the back.

(time skip to around 1 pm)

this morning a had a couple clients. my last one just left. it was a couple who got matching swallows and ivy. I clench my fists and go in the back

where tori is. "hey. tori. would you be okay if I punched a hole in the wall?" I ask. she must see the pain in my eyes because all she does is nod. I

nod back and take my tape out of my bag and wrap my knuckles like I do when I use the punching bags at the gym. I walk back out to the front

and walk over to my station that's against the back wall. I take a deep breath and bounce on the balls of my feet as I stretch my neck. I take

another deep breath and let it out just as I let my fist fly towards the wall. just as I do I hear the bell on the door go off. I pull my hand out of the

giant hole in the wall and look at my hand. it's all bloody but it doesn't hurt. It didn't feel like it was hitting something hard at all. I look up and turn

around and see the gang standing there. I walk into the back and take off the hand is already bruising. I smirk at this. I clean it up and

wrap some gauze around it before taking a broom and going back out to sweep up the dry wall that's now on the floor and all over my station. I

sweep it up and start cleaning my station. "six are you okay?" I hear chris ask. I don't turn around. "just dandy." I say sharper than I intended as I

clean up my station. "no. your not." zeke isays as he takes a step towards me. "yes. I am." I say through gritted teeth. I slowly stand. "what

happened to the happy six that we had yesterday?" he asks as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I stiffen and shrug it off. "i let my guard down but

I promise it won't happen again." I reply as I finish sanitizing things. "i think you should go now." I sniffle as I walk away from my station. zeke

grabs my arm and trys to pull me back but I twist his arm and pin him against the wall with my fore arm against his throat. I never once look at

him. "six. let go of me." he whispers. this time I look him straight in the eyes and he stiffens. i'm sure my anger and pain is showing through my

eyes. "i said I think you should go." I say through gritted teeth trying not to cry. I finally let him go and stare at the ground as he walks back to the

group. "what? were just gonna just gonna leave her?" it was uri who said it. "uri. just leave it alone." zeke sounds angry. I try my hardest not to

burst into tears.

_**four pov.**_

we all walk out of the parlor and me zeke and Uriah decide to stay for a minute. we came in two vehicles so the others head back to zekes. as soon

as the door closes and they drive off me and the guys turn back around to look at six. tori and who ever else works there had left on a break right

before we came so she's there by herself. she releases her fists and sits on the chair at her station. she starts sobbing. she stands up a few seconds

later and throws an empty metal at the wall. It breaks and dents the wall. it would have been heavy. I can hear her scream and she falls on the

ground in a pile of tears. I run in the door and envelope her in my arms. after a few minutes she calms down and looks at me, I see anger, pain,

and sadness in her eyes. " leave me alone now. please." she asks quietly. I nod and stand up and walk out the door. zeke and Uriah don't say a

word as we drive back to his house. we walk in and everyone is just sitting there in silence so we join them.

_**six. pov.**_

I calm down and head home. caleb see's me and punches me in the face. he continues punching and kicking and screaming but I don't listen. I just

get enough strength to pull myself up and I punch him so hard he loses consciousness. I run up stairs and throw all my posessions, which isn't a lot,

into a couple suitcases and yank off the mirror in my closet, I've been saving every cent I can since I can remember. I grab the cash, there's well

over 1000,000,000 dollars since I took what I could from my parents and what I got when I got emancipated, and I stuff in in one of the suitcases. I

grab them and run outside and strap them to my motorcycle. I put on my helmet and ride off. I can see caleb chasing me in my rear view mirror. I

get to buds and knock on the door. tori answers it, tori and bud have been married for a year now. she just takes one of the bags and hugs me as

she pulls me inside and closes and bolts the door shut. "bud! hey bud! get in here." she yells. i'm sobbing into her shirt. he comes running in and I

lift my face, when he sees me he runs over and hugs me. he kisses my head and whispers. "stay as long as you need." I pull back and nod.

(time skip to the next day.)

I wake up and get ready for school. yesterday after showing up at tori and buds place she gave me some new piercings and tattoos to take my mind

off everything. I got a belly button piercing and my left ear has piercings all the way up it now. I got dauntless flames on my right calf and my

stomach is covered in different synonyms for the words anger and pain, they dissipate as the get to my sides. I let all my bruises and new piercings

and tattoos show by wearing a black crop top and mini jean shorts. I put on my regular makeup and put my hair up into a high pony tail. I put on

my combat boots and leather jacket and grab my helmet and get on my motorcycle. once I arrive at school I get off my bike and walk inside. I see

the gang staring at me. nobody better say anything to me today. i'm just not in the mood.


	7. Chapter 7

I walk into the school and head to my locker. everyone moves out of my way. I get to my locker and get my books for my morning classes. nobody talks to me all morning not even my teachers. I don't have any problems

until lunchtime. I walk into the cafeteria and start toward the lunch line. tori put me on a strict diet as part of my training. I reach for a tray but some big burly guy pushes in front of me and knocks me to the ground. the

cafeteria goes silent. I am genuinely pissed. I get up and dust myself off before I confront him. "move" I say it loudly but not yet yelling. he chuckles and puts a plate of spaghetti on his plate. "i said _move._" I say it louder

this time and my voice echos throughout the lunch room. he puts his tray down and turns o face me. "you know. I don't hit girls but if you don't shut up then I may have to reconsider." he says with a smirk. bad idea. my

expression stays the same, I show no emotion. I cross my arms. "what's your name?" my voice stays the same, steady, and loud. i'm not yelling any more. he just scoffs. I raise my voice again. "what's your name?" he

leans on the counter. "Donny. my name's Donny." as he says this his smirk never leaves his face. I take a small step towards him. "well Donny. I don't hit girls either but if you swung first then it would be in self defense

so i'm not the one with the problem. now am I?" I smirk and tilt my head. he stands up and moves in front of me again. I take a step back and stand up straight, i'm not as week as I look and I could flip him no problem.

he brings his arm back and his fist flies towards my face. I easily grab his fist and twist it. he groans in pain. never letting go of his fist I elbow him in the jaw and spin him so i'm holding his arm behind him and slowly

pull it upward. he yells. I smile. I kick the back of his knee and he falls to the ground. i sit on his back and pull his arm up again and he groans again. I lean down and not quite yell but say it loud enough that the entire

cafeteria can hear and growl "next time I say move. move." he just scoffs so I pull his arm tighter. he stiffens and groans again. "got it?" I almost yell. he just nods and I get up and he rolls over onto his back and

his arm his arm I smirk and take the tray he had gotten with the spaghetti on it and dump it on him. I smile and grab the tray and pick up a plate of salad, an apple, a coffee, (black, with 2 creams and one sugar.) and head

over to a table at the very back where a group of freshmans are sitting. they all rush to pick up their trays and leave. I mumble 'pansycakes' as I sit down. I eat my lunch and the rest of the afternoon is uneventful.

after school I head to the parking lot and walk over to my bike. i'm almost there when I see caleb walking towards me. I stiffen and when he calls my name he uses the same voice he always uses when he's upset. I turn and

see the gang staring at me from the picnic table. I turn around when I hear him. "Beatrice." he says. he's right in front of me now. "Beatrice. how dare you hit me. how dare you leave and how dare you do that to that

young man in the cafeteria." his voice is a deadly calm whisper. i hunch my shoulders and look at the ground. '_come on caleb not here. not now.' _i think to myself as he grabs my chin and yanks my head up. "bea. look

at me when i talk to you." his voice sends chills down my spine. "your going to get your stuff and come home. do you understand?" "no." i say firmly. his eyes go wide and he looks furious. he punches me in the jaw

and i fall to the ground i pull myself up onto my hands and knees and he kicks my stomach. i couch and hear footsteps approaching. i stand up and they stop. i stand up as tall as i can and look at caleb. inside i'm

terrified but i can't be anymore. "no." i say it louder this time. he swings his fist at my face but i catch it and punch him in the face. he's on the ground. "the place you live is not and never will be my home." i say

through gritted teeth. "Beatrice. you love me. don't do this" i cut him off before he can say anything else. "i don't love you caleb." i say loudly. by now he's up and he's staring at me. "not anymore. you never loved me

and it took me a long time to figure that out." my voice is cracking as i start to cry. "i'm not afraid of you anymore. you can't hurt me anymore caleb." i'm crying but i yell at him anyways. "yes i can." he whispers. i fill

with fear and take a step backwards. everyone is looking at me as caleb punches me again and i fall to the ground he starts kicking and hitting me and i scream and cry i try to get up but he pushes me over with his

foot and he continues punching me. i'm screaming and crying so loud it hurts. i feel something pull him off me and i stand up and run to my bike. i trip a couple times before i get there. i pull my helmet on and jump

on. i ride away as fast as i can. i look in my rear view and i see four on top of him beating the crap out him and zeke will and Uriah have to pull him off. i bike to tori's and when i get inside i grab my gym bag and go

back out to my bike and ride to the gym. when i get there i change into black booti shorts, a black sports bra and my neon pink nike trainers. i pull my hair up into a high ponytail, wrap my knuckles with my red tape

and walk over to the punching bags. i put on my music and put on die young by ke$ha and bounce on by balls of my feet and stretch my kneck. i take a deep breath i punch it as hard as i can and it starts to sway.

soon i don't even focus on how hard i'm punching i just focus on my sequences. '_kick, kick, punch, knee, elbow, punch, punch' _i'm so focused that i don't realise when the tape on my knuckles rips. the thing that brings

me back to reality is when the bag falls to the floor. _'oops'_ is all i think. i look at my knuckles and my hands are severely bruised, ripped and bloody. i look back at the bag and it's ripped. i walk to the front and go up to

the lady at the desk. "um. one of your punching bags is broken." i say scratching my head. the lady here tonight is named emmie. she's known me for a while. she looks at my knuckles and back to my face and nods. i

give her a small smile and walk back to the training room. i take care of my hands and retape them and go to a different punching bag. i put my music back on and start again with my sequences. the pain is agonizing

but i ignore it and let myself cry silently. eventually the bag falls again. i just stand there staring at it and i feel a hand on my shoulder. "i think you should go home six." it's emmie. i nod and turn around and wipe my

face. i grab my bag and helmet and don't bother changing before i ride back to buds. i go inside and tori stands up from the couch and gives me a sad face. i nod and give a small smile as to say i'm okay then go to my

room. i change into mini shorts and a different sports bra and clean my hands. i don't bother wrapping them before i go to bed. i'm not going to school tomorrow, i'm just going to spend the day at the gym. my head

hits the pillow and i instantly fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**PLEASE READ THIS! k. so i'm thinking of starting another divergent high fan fiction and i'm going to work on it a lot before putting it up but i would like you to comment suggestions and feedback. hopefully the new one will be better than this one. so please comment and give me ideas and feedback. thank you!**_

_**-All. **_

_**six POV**_

I wake up to tori shaking me. i look at the clock. "it's 5:30 tori. what the hell?" I ask groggily. she just laughs. "you told me you wanted to be at the gym by 6:30 and to get you up early." I smile apologetically and get

up. I yawn. "thanks. I'm going to take a shower." I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I undress and stand in the shower. I turn on the hot water and wash my hair and shave. when I get out I wrap a towel

around me and blow dry my hair and put it in a messy bun. I do my makeup and put on a pink sports bra, stretchy black shorts and my pink trainers. I walk out of the bathroom and make some cereal for breakfast

before heading to the gym. I head over to the weights and grab the 60 pound weights and start lifting. I can lift 80 but I don't feel like it right now. I do 25 reps on each arm and then do my regular abs workout. I head

over to the bench press and load up 150 pounds. I lie down and bench press for about ten minutes. I get up and walk around drinking water for about five minutes before going over to the elliptical. i put my music on

loud and I've been going for about 45 minutes when i feel my phone buzz. i stop and check it. i got a text message from chris.

**six it's 11:30. where are you?**

_gym. not coming to school._

that's all i say before going back to exercising. I've been going for about another hour when i decide to take a break. i check the time and it's 12:35. i take my hair down and shake it out before turning around to head

out for lunch. i turn around and i see the gang heading in. crap. i head to my private room. yes i have one i just never use because i didn't ever see the point but now i'm thankful. i stare at my hands that are covered

in cuts and bruises. i shrug and tape them before walking over to the punching bag. i start my music and work on my sequences. i don't notice when the door opens. i only stop when the bag falls to the ground. i turn

around and take off my earbuds. shoot. the gang followed me in here. i stare at my hands the tape is ripped and so are my knuckles. my hands are almost completely covered in bruises and bloody. i take off the tape

but don't bother cleaning them up. i ignore everyone and walk over to bench press more. i decide to put on 200 to work out more before i head home like i usually do. it's quite easy and i'm going for about ten minutes

not stopping before the guys come over and take the barbell away from me and put it back on the rack. i laugh to my self. it takes four of them to carry it. i ignore their attempt to get me to talk to them and walk over

to the treadmill and put my headphones in and blast my music. i slowly work it up to a sprint. eventually i feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and throw me over their shoulder. my earbuds fall out and i start

yelling. "hey. what the hell. put me down!" they put me down in a chair and i look up with anger and hatred in my eyes and realise it was four who did it. i can't look at him and my hatred immediately turns to pain and

i look away and run my hands through my hair. i stand up, put my hair up and put my hands behind my head and start pacing. i stop and look at everyone as tears start to fall down my face. i wipe my cheeks. their

silent tears and everyone seems to notice. "what do you want." i ask quietly so i don't break down. "were worried about you six." i stare at shauna. she's the one who said it. my eyes flick from each of their faces and

around the room as tears start to fall again. i finally stare at the ground "well don't. don't worry. and just leave me alone." my voice gradually grows louder util i'm almost yelling. Christina stands up. "six. come on.

were your friends. let us hel..." i know what she was gonna say. 'let us help. were here for you.' I've heard it before. i cut her off before she can finish. i'm yelling now but i don't realise it. "no! no chris! your not! i can't

do that! i can't do that to you!" they all have looks of shock and confusion on their faces. i wipe my face and walk to my bag and grab my throwing knives. i walk to the targets at the back that are shaped like people. i

throw one and it hits the chest.. i throw two more and they hit the same place just millimeters apart. i have one left. i flip it in my hand. Uriah finally speaks up. "what can't you do to us?". i throw the knife as hard as i

can as tears are streaming down my face. it hits right in between where your eyes would be and goes in till almost the entire handle is in the target. it makes a loud bang when it hits right after uri is done talking. i

don't face them. i just start talking as i stare at the target. "your good people uri. i can't let something that good into my life and let it get screwed up. i'd be building myself up for disappointment. anytime i let

something good into my life i always ruin it. i can't do that to you knowing what's going to happen." my voice is cracking and my hand are clenched into fists. "please go." i whisper as i pack up my bag. i start to walk

out as a hand stops me. it was zeke. he starts talking. "why would it get ruined." i turn back and i'm sure my fear shows. "caleb with do anything he can to ruin my life. and he's not the only one in my family who hates

me. nobody in my family believes i deserve to be loved and i don't either. if they find one good thing in my life they will sure as hell find a way to ruin it." i yank my arm away and walk out to my bike. someone comes

up and spins me around. it's four. "six. i really like you and i hate to see you this way. this is something I've never told anyone and i want you to know it. my real name is tobias eaton and i think i'm in love with you."

he smiles. no. no. no. eaton. marcus eaton. no.

_flashback to new York._

_"Beatrice! get your ass in here so i can show marcus how to discipline his child.." i hear my father yell. i slowly walk in. "Marcus's son tobias has been misbehaving lately and he came to me for advice. you know the _

_drill." he says. i get down on my knees and take off my shirt. i look up and marcus smirks. i feel the familiar pain of the belt across my back. i fall on my hands and knees and let out a scream. i start crying as he keeps _

_going. "don't be shy marcus. join me." i feel two belt lash across my back and my father laughs. they walk away leaving me on the floor. i don't know how long i stayed there but i never saw marcus again._

_end of flashback._

i stare petrified at him. " i am so sorry four." that's all i choke out before turning around and climbing on my bike. i don't put on my helmet yet. i just sit there and the tears start to fall. "wait. six. what are you sorry

for?" he asks.i can here the worry and confusion in his voice. i turn and i'm positive he can see the regret and pain and anger and sadness all in my eyes. i say it quietly before putting my helmet on and leaving.

"everything marcus did. it was my fault." while i'm riding i look back and see him standing there. i can't face him again. i can't believe i did that to him. it's all my fault. i get home and run up to my room. tori and bud

aren't home so i grab a razor and lock the door. an hour later i'm lying in bed with cuts on my thighs and arms. i deserved it. i put on a giant sweatshirt and sweat pants. i pack my stuff and go back to caleb. after all i

caused to happen to happen to four just because i decided not to run away when i had planned to i deserve whatever caleb throws at me. i ride up to the house and go inside. caleb comes down and he becomes furious

i don't know what happened but i wake up on the kitchen floor with searing agonizing pain in my shoulder. i look and there's a knife stuck in it. i get up groaning and crying stifling my screams and look around me. i'm

covered im blood and cuts and bruises. my body and face is different shades of purple and blue. i can't move my arm and i don't want to pull the knife out yet so i slowly walk up stairs. i yell when i get to the top.

"caleb i'm taking a shower." my throat is sore. probably from yelling and screaming last night. i hear him mumble a "whatever bitch." from somewhere in the house. i jump in the shower and wash myself careful of the

knife in my shoulder. when i'm done i call bud. i know i can trust him. we both know if this got out it would make it much worse for me. he comes over and i wrap a towel around myself. he comes in the house after

caleb leaves and i yell that i'm upstairs. he comes in with gauze and a sling. i yank the knife from my shoulder while screaming through my teeth. it's covered in blood and blood starts to run down my arm. bud takes

care of the wound and helps me get dressed. i decide i don't care about my completely bruised body. i wear a black short sleeved crop top and black stretchy mini shorts. i put on my black combat boots and leather

jacket and bud helps me with the sling and i ride to school. I've been riding since i was 12 so i can ride one handed no problem. i get to school and park and take off my helmet. i grab my school bag and start walking i

pass the gang and they all jump up and run. they stand in front of me so i can't go anywhere. all the girls are on the verge of tears and the guys look furious. Chris is the first one to talk. "six. what happened." as she

talks her voice starts to crack. i don't look at any of them. " i went home to Caleb." Uriah's face saddens. i hear him ask. "what happened to your arm?" i look between their faces then look back at the ground before

talking. "i got stabbed." the girls start crying and i hear four growl. "i'll kill him. i swear." i look up at him. "no" i say firmly. he looks confused and angry. "but six." i cut him off. i'm almost yelling. "no! no four! i

deserved it! just leave him alone!" i try to push passed them but they're like a wall. i turn around so i don't have to look at them and i feel a hand softly on my back pressing me forward. i walk and we sit down and look

up. it's four. i feel tears start to fall. "i'm so sorry Tobias. i'm so sorry." that's all i can say. he brushes a piece of hair from my face and i wince. he whispers. "how did you know about Marcus?" i feel more tears fall as i

answer. "because it's my fault. it's all my fault Tobias. i'm so sorry." i starts sobbing. "i'm so sorry." he envelopes me in his arms gently so he doesn't hurt me. "why is it your fault." i can feel him speak against my hair

as he holds me. "because my father is the one who showed him how to discipline you." i whisper it because i'm worried if i talk louder i'll start crying again. "what do you mean." he's rocking me and were hugging each

other. his voice is tight like he's on the verge of tears. "i remember one day when we were in new York. i planned to run away the next morning but i decided to wait till everyone was asleep the next night. my father

never liked me let alone loved me. i remember my father said his friend Marcus Eaton was coming over for dinner so to be on our best behaviour. after dinner i went into the kitchen and my father and Marcus went into

the living room. i heard him talking. he was talking about how his son Tobias had been acting like a smartass lately and he didn't know how to deal with it. my father laughed and called me in. he told me that Marcus

wanted to know how to discipline his child. then he said 'you know the drill' and i knew what was going to happen. i pulled my shirt off and got down on my knees." i take a shaky breath trying not to cry. i feel four

crying into my hair. i decide to continue. "i felt the belt come down on my back and i fell onto my hands and knees. i felt it come down again and again. finally he stops and chuckled. then i heard the most terrifying

words i'd ever heard. i remember them exactly. my father said. ' don't be shy Marcus. join me.' and then i felt it again and again. i don't know how long it went on but i never saw Marcus again and my father never beat

me like that again either." i remember i have no tattoos on my back. i look up and see Tobias crying he kisses my fore head. and whispers to me. "it's not your fault. it's not your fault." i hug him and he whispers to me

again. "I've never seen the scars on your back though." I pull back and push the back of my pants and shirt down a little. there is a slight line where my back becomes much more pale than my neck and hips. "you

haven't seen them because my back is too covered to tell." I whisper as I turn around. he pulls me to him and we kiss. after we break apart i wrap my arm around his neck and my legs around his waist and bury my

face in his neck and we both cry.

_**zeke POV**_

we look at them and six is clinging to four. I look closer and realise that their both sobbing. I hit Uriah. "ow! what was that for?" he asks. "you guys. they're both balling." I say we all immediately run over and sit at the

table with them. by now it's almost 10:30 so were the only ones outside. six never lets go of him or turns around but four does. he's still holding her. "four. dude what's wrong. why were you to crying?" I ask. I'm really

worried about them. four never cries. he looks at us and I can see the pain and anger in his eyes. he talks low. not quiet but low. "she knew about Marcus." we all gasp softly. he told us about Marcus last year. "how." it

was Christina who spoke. she asked it in almost a whisper. he explains the story and how she thought what happened to him was her fault and that's why she felt like she deserved what Caleb did to her. were all in

tears by the end of it and in a big group hug. six eventually breaks away and looks up at me. I kiss her head and pull her to me. "were your family now." I say. "we'll protect you." she nods and laughs with relief and

joy. we won't let anyone hurt her again. and we make the promise right then and there.


	9. Chapter 9

_**recap: ok. so six told four about how she new Marcus blah blah blah, and then they all promised to protect each other. yay friendship.**_

_2 months later in October..._

**SIX POV**

"Chris I'm not wearing this." I yell from the bathroom. I moved back to Tori and Buds after I had that breakdown. ever since then I've been with

Four I don't call him Tobias because it brings back too many memories. so now I stand in the bathroom looking at myself wearing the slutty

Halloween costume that Chris bought me. I'm supposed to be posh spice. I'm wearing a black faux leather sleeveless jumpsuit. it's low cut down to

just below the belly button. there's a strip of nude fabric in-between my boobs holding the leather together. the faux leather covers most of my

boobs the fabric is just to make sure it doesn't slip. I have on black stilettos and put my hair in a curly high ponytail. I have thick winged eyeliner on

and fake eyelashes that make my eyelashes look like a forest. I have on light pink blush and dark blood red lipstick. I changed my belly button

stud to a dangly black piercing. I walk out of the bathroom and say it again. "Chris I'm not wearing this." I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms.

"yes you are. cause number one. you look super hot. and number two. four will love it!" Christina squeals and I plug my ears. I chuckle and sit on

the bed. "fine." I say. "but you have to wear something slutty too." I point my finger at her as I say this. she laughs and yells back at me as she

walks into the bathroom to get change. "don't worry. I am!" I laugh and wait for her to come out. when she does I gasp. she has on an outfit similar

to mine. it's just as low cut with the same strip of fabric holding it together, except it has bell bottoms and is leopard print. she has on black stilettos

like me and her black hair is curled into ringlets that fall to around her chin and she has the same style eyeliner and mascara with nude colored eye

shadow. "yay!" I squeal and jump up. she squeals with me. we link arms and put on our motorcycle helmets. we jump on my bike and ride to

Zeke's. He apparently throws a Halloween party every year on October 31st. we pull up and climb off my bike. as we head inside we see the guys

playing beer pong in the corner we look at their costumes. their all different characters from grease, and of course Four is Danny Zuko. Zeke is

Kenickie, Uriah is Sonny, and Will is Putzie. they all have matching letterman jackets with their names on the backs, tight black T-shirts and blue

jeans. their hair is spiked up and if I may, they look _hot. _when we walk in Marlene and Shauna most of the gang is here tonight, (Zeke, Uriah, Will,

Four, Me, Chris, Shauna, Marlene.) Lynn, and Jess couldn't make it. everyone in the gang is dating someone else in the group, Shauna and Zeke

made up (and probably out) so their back together now, Mar, and Shauna dressed up like the other spice girls as a surprise. Marlene has on an

orange halter crop top and blue sweats, black trainers and her hair is up in a pony tail with some simple makeup on. Shauna has on a tight

spaghetti strap pink mini dress that goes to mid thigh with a sequined belt around the middle, pink stilettos, a pacifier necklace, her hair is in pig

tails and she has pink makeup on. so now it's the spice girls and the guys from grease. we all link arms and walk over to the guys. they stop

playing and stare at us. Zeke whistles and Four lowers the sunglasses he was wearing to look at us. I hear him say "hot dayum." our boyfriends pull

us close and I don't know about the other girls but Four kisses my neck and whispers to me, "you look good six." I chuckle and give him a slow

chaste kiss on the lips and turn back to our friends, Zeke turns to Uriah and Uri nods. Zeke kisses Shauna on the cheek and jumps up on the

karaoke stage. "HEY EVERYBODY! SHUT UP!." he yells into a microphone. I laugh until I hear what he says next, "okay, so tonight me and my

friends beautiful girlfriends are the spice girls tonight. YEAH! WHOO!" he claps and cheers, everyone on the dance floor follows and cheers, when

they calm down he speaks again. "alright alright, so they have agreed to sing us a spice girls song!" the crowd erupts into cheers again. my eyes go

wide and I almost choke on my beer. I turn to Christina and she has a mischievous grin on her face. "you didn't!" I say. "Chris you know I don't

sing in public!" she pulls me up on the stage along with Mar and Shauna. I pick the song and me and the girls smirk. i pull them in to a huddle and

whisper the game plan. "figured if we have to do it we might as well make it worth while." i wink and they giggle. we turn back and we all stand by

a mic stand. i nod to the D.J. and he starts the song.

(all of us together)

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

(Chris) she stares at will when she sings

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

(all of us)

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

(Shauna And Mar.)

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

(me and Chris)

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

(Me) i walk off stage and to Four i turn around and put his hands on my hips as i sing. i sway my hips and grind on him i go down on the last wanna and up on zigasig and pop my hip on ah. i head back on the stage as Mar and Chris start Singing.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

(Chris and Shauna)

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

(all of us)

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

(Shauna)

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

(Me and Mar)

Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah

(all of us)

If you wanna be my lover.

when we finish were all laughing and everyone's cheering. Zeke runs up on the stage and grabs my mic. "okay. now. URIAH, MAR, SHAUNA, SIX,

FOUR, WILL, CHRIS! IF I DIDN'T SAY YOUR NAME THEN GET THE HELL OUT.!" He screams into the mic and i plug my ears. once the last person

leaves will shuts the door and we all run down into the basement. i sit on fours lap on the couch and everyone else take spots around the room.

"okay. i'm starting." says Uri. "Six. candor or dauntless."


End file.
